


Stolen & Found

by lailah



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailah/pseuds/lailah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was Stolen from her and if it was the last thing on earth she ever did, Felicity Smoak would find her man in the Hood</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Introduction - Lost and Found

Oliver had been tense all day, well all week if you wanted to get technical, Felicity could see something was getting to him and it worried her, especially when it was clear he wasn’t going to tell her what was wrong. She hated to push him, knowing he would come to her when he was ready. That was the thing their relationship, neither pushed the other, knowing the trust between them wouldn’t allow there to be secrets. She did her job as usual and when he sent her home early that day, telling her that he only had business calls for the rest of the afternoon meaning she didn’t need to stay and that he could handle it himself, she should have known something was wrong. The way he spoken to her was chilling, his tone was cold and distant like he was trying to push her away, like they hadn’t been together for the last 3 years, like she was just his secretary. Dig had driven her home and dropped her off, offering no explanation to why his boss was suddenly acting the way his was, he too had been sent home and told not to come back. 

So she knew, she knew when she got that lead, bottomless feeling in stomach. She knew when she didn’t see his car out the back Verdant. Things started slotting together, things that had been confusing her all week suddenly seemed clear now and she hoped, she beyond hoped that what was now clear, wasn’t true. 

When she saw the arrow on her keyboard, she knew. When the suit was gone, she knew. Before entering the code to the Foundry, she knew. She knew he was gone. 

Her life had been turned upside down, there was no doubt about it, the day he stepped into her office and introduced himself. The day she babbled like there was no tomorrow and the day she felt like it would have just been better to stay in bed. But no, Felicity got up, got dressed and headed into Queen Consolidate, her choice of work, though sometimes it really was more hassle than she cared for, especially when Oliver queen was coming into her office with the worst excuses in the world and before she knew his secret she could have sworn he was just looking for any excuse to come down to her office.

Her life did another flip when she found a bleeding Oliver Queen in the back of her car, might I just add that it was wasn’t so much Oliver Queen, but the Hood bleeding. See you would have thought that something like that would have taken time for Felicity to wrap her mind around. But no, it was the fact that she hadn’t made the connection before, was what got her. Going back and looking over all those seriously shitty excuses he made seemed obvious now that he was in fact the Hood of Starling City.

But it’s not Felicity who’s the topic subject, it was Oliver Queen, and Oliver Queen was gone again and this time no one knew where. All that was left was an arrow laid on her keyboard with a small piece of paper underneath with a note left to her. A note leaving his apologies. A note telling her not to look for him. A note telling her she could never change the man he was, that he couldn’t be the man for her. 

Felicity had sat in the computer chair, note in hand for hours until Diggle found her like it and tried to prise it out her hands. She refused to let it go, it was hers, one last precious thing of his. Diggle soon gave up and sat there with her in silence. No tears slid down her cheeks, no sobs erupted from her chest, but plans, plans formed in her mind. The ever ticking mind of Felicity Smoak planned, she planned the return of Oliver Queen.


	2. Beatings, Love and Loss

Chapter One - Beatings, Love and Loss

“Don’t you dare!” A very agitated and now beyond pissed Felicity stared at her computer screens. Each of the three screens held up to four black and white squares of live security camera footage; however the middle screen was currently sporting one Oliver Queen, who was starring as his alter ego, ‘The Hood’. “Oliver!” She cried in frustration ripping the bluetooth device from her ear throwing it down on to the table. There wasn’t many days when Felicity was like this, she rarely got angry enough to cause damage to some piece of technology. But today, well this evening, Oliver had pushed her to far; again. 

He knew, he knew she didn’t have eyes on the corridor he went down. He knew that Dig was still ten minutes out from his location, but like the hero he was, he still went down there to fight whatever he deemed to be ‘bad for the city. Felicity pushed herself up from her chair and started to pace. She paced back and forth in front of the computers, occasionally casting a glance towards them to see if he had reappeared. 

She saw Dig, gun drawn and with carefully place footsteps around the unconscious bodies he too headed down the corridor, not knowing what to expect because she couldn’t see down there. Both her boys, both of them were out of her view and she worried; Felicity always worried. Every night they went out she would sit and worry until they back inside the confines of the Foundry. Oliver would always tell her not to worry and that he would be fine, but she still would. Dig would always promise her to bring himself home and Oliver, because he knew how reckless Oliver could be. 

It felt like hours had passed before she saw movement, a small amount of the anxiety lifted when she saw Dig. Well the first half of him, when the second of him came into view he was supporting most of the weight of a injured Oliver Queen. Felicity was back in her chair within the second. The bluetooth device back in her ear and she was barking orders down it to find out what had happened. 

“Oliver?!” she half shouted half cried his name trying to get his attention, worry eating away at her as he tried not to think of all the things that could be wrong. Trying to get him to answer her and tell her that everything was going to be okay and that she had nothing to worry about. “Oliver answer me, otherwise don’t you dare come back here,” she threaten her voice thick with worry and fists balling on the desktop. A husky chuckled came through and then the raspy voice of the man himself crackled through the earpiece.   
“I’m good Felicity, nothing to worry about,” he said though the images on screen said different. The snort form Dig didn’t go unnoticed by her and she knew it wasn’t going to be until he got back to the Foundry that she would find out the real extent of his injuries. 

It took them half an hour, a whole thirty minutes to get back. For those thirty minutes Felicity paced. She tidy the already tidy work benches. She got out the med kit and had it set up ready. Then she paced some more. When the door banged shut to the Foundry, a sigh whistled through her teeth and she darted across the large space towards the stairs. Oliver was being mostly supported by Dig, he held tightly together and groaned with every step. She was ready at the bottom to help in anyway she could, but instead as soon as his two feet where on the floor, her arms wrapped around his neck, a little harder than she intended. But she needed to feel him in her arms, know that he was back and it was real, know that for today at least he was alive. She pulled back and looked at home, green paint smudged around his eyes, blood covering most places, but the look in his eyes settled her. The simple, yet totally over top love he felt for her and she felt for him. She pressed her lips quickly to his in a chaste kiss and then allowed Dig to cover the last few metres to the steel medical table Oliver had been on more times than she would like to count. 

Once he was sat upon it, Felicity was at his side. “You’re and idiot, actually you’re more than idiot. You’re a fucking moron,” she cried hands on her hips, glasses halfway down her nose and if she could get a look at her own eyes she was sure she would see fire blazing in them. “And now look, you made me swear and you know how much I hate swearing, but like always the one and only Oliver Queen is here to push my patience and then that of a saints, come to think of it, I think a saint would have given up on you a long time ago you’re that much of an ass, so you should feel so god damn lucky I’m here to once again to patch you up!” Felicity continued to rant and ramble, her voice booming in the space around them. It was comforting feeling for not only Oliver, but her too, it allowed her to think of something else other than the pictures of worse situations than this. Oliver watched her with an amused expression while she either stood and glared at him or was helping him out of his upper half of his hood gear. 

Dig knew better than to intervene, os once he made sure Felicity had a handle on Oliver and was okay once again patching him up, he backed up and watched them from his bench pulling his gun from his holster and started to field strip it.

Felicity heard and saw Oliver wince and groan when it came to pulling the green leather jacket from around his his ribs. She knew there was no way she was going to be able to pull his black tee over his head, which meant she would be cutting up another one of his shirts. In her eyes it was a good job he was a billionaire, because the amount of tees he went through could have kept a store in business. She pulled a pair of scissors from her tray and started to hack away at his top so he wouldn’t have to pull at his ribs.Once the top was free and clear and he was sat there shirtless, his tattoos and scars on display, she had been running her eyes, fingertips over them for a few years now, but they never failed to take her breath when she saw them. She wasn’t scared by them, she wasn’t repulsed by them. Everytime she saw them she felt an overwhelming amount of pride, joy and thanks that he had been strong enough both mentally and physically to endure the torture he had been out through while away for those five years. Standing back up and taking a good look at the already darkening ribs she started to poke and prod them along with the other injured extremities. 

After some careful deliberation and a the general lack of blood for once. Felicity came to the conclusion of bruised ribs and then bruised everything else, including an ego. “You’re lucky,” she muttered under her breath as she started to wrap his ribs with white bandages, pulling tight and letting a small smile curl her lips when he gasped in pain. She didn’t enjoy seeing him pain, actually it was the complete opposite, but when it came to situations like these where she had told him in the beginning not to go some place and then he comes back clearly suffering, she did take some satisfaction out of being right.   
“Aren’t I always?” Oliver offered up looking up at Dig with a smirk. Diggle had taken to cleaning his gun and enjoying watching Felicity put Oliver through just a little bit more hell before she took pity on him and offered him some pain meds.

A gentle hum came from Felicity in response, neither agreeing nor disagreeing that he was right.. Once his ribs were sorted, she started on the array of cuts on his face. Varying from his eye to his lip, he had really taken a beating this evening and it wasn’t often he came back looking this beat up, it was going to be hard to explain to people Monday morning. She wiped away the blood, muttering ramblings under her breath as she did so, ignoring the curl of Oliver’s lips when she said she loved him even though he was a dumbass that needed his head checked. She dropped bloody wipes into the dish and decided that none of them needed Diggle’s excellent stitching skills. 

Felicity clamped a hand down on his bad shoulder; purposely. When the air whistled through his teeth and a curse slipped out, Felicity removed her hand and pushed her glasses up her nose. “Oops,” she grinned casting a quick look at Dig over her shoulder who was snorting with laughter, the grin showing he was enjoying the one sided chastising and loving abuse Felicity was putting Oliver through. She moved away from Oliver, who was shaking his head and holding his shoulder with his other hand, to get the pain meds and a bottle of water. Taking them back to him, she popped a couple into his hand and then passed him the uncapped bottle of water, eyes scanning him again and again knowing how lucky he was coming away with what he had. When he drained the bottle and passed it back, she threw it into the bin before starting the clear up of the everything she had brought out in anticipation to Oliver’s injuries.

Felicity cleared everything away relatively quickly, it was no secret that now she now just wanted to get back home and get settled for the rest of the night. Neither of them had work tomorrow as it was a Saturday, which meant a lay in was expected and instead of Oliver making her breakfast, it would be her picking up the slack, no that she minded; but a girl got used to waking up to chocolate chip pancakes every weekend.

After talking with Dig, Felicity found out just how lucky both of them were, there had been dozens of men there when Dig arrived and if he had got there minutes later he didn’t know how he would have bringing Oliver home. Dig left them not long after coming in, however that wasn’t before making sure that she wasn’t going to kill Oliver as soon as he was out of sight. Once he was sure, he slipped his gun into his holster and took the railing in hand and at a leisurely pace took the steps one by one, with each step getting closer to home. 

When the door slammed from above Felicity let out a shaking breath, her palm rested flat against the nearest table top, her head bent and her lower lip trembled ever so slightly. The rush of worry, anxiety and adrenaline was fading, leaving her feeling more drained than ever.   
“Felicity?” the whisper of her name from Oliver’s lips made her body shake. It still caught her by surprise on how silent he could be, even in a place as echoy as the Foundry. He was so close, she could feel the faint heat from his breath on her neck. His hand reached out and was laid flat on her back. The heat pouring into her, heating her skin.   
“I was so scared,” she whispered her voice choking as she admitted how she really felt when Oliver had disappeared from her view earlier that night. “I couldn’t see you and I just... I just felt so powerless.” Her throat bobbed as she swallowed back the tears that were threatening, she couldn’t cry, she wouldn’t cry.  
“I’m sorry,” he answered, his hand moving from her back to her neck, his fingers sinking into the roots of her hair. “I should have waited for Dig, you were right.”

A watery laugh let her lips and she stood up straight moving to face Oliver. His cuts were still red and raw, standing out against his skin. “You should have, don’t do it again, please” she begged hand stretching up to place over his heart. “I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.” Oliver pulled her into his arms, one arm snaking around her waist the other gripping her neck as her head rest on his shoulder. Her fists were balled up tight on his chest and he tried to ignore the feelings of guilt he felt.   
“You won’t Felicity, you won’t lose me,” he promised firmly. He drew back to look at her face, he had to show her the sincerity behind his words. “I promise,” he whispered leaning forwards resting his forehead against hers. His lips grew near and Felicity could feel hot breath mingling with hers. 

Felicity believed him and in the moment she pushed his lips against his, finger stretching, nails scratching his chest over the tops of his bandages. Oliver wasn’t at all surprised by the kiss, if she hadn’t of kissed him, he would have her. His hands glided up her back, one hand pulling the tie from her hair, they both sunk deep into her roots, pulling her head back he trailed kisses over jaw and down her neck; teeth grazing across her collarbone. A shaky breath was expelled from Felicity, her teeth sinking into her cherry red bottom lip as Oliver teased her skin with his mouth. 

He dropped a hand from her hair to her waist, he pulled her silk shirt from the band of her skirt, his hand searching out the soft taut skin of her stomach. He found it, fingers spreading wide, trying to touch as much as he could. His other hand came from of her blonde locks, moving towards the white buttons of her dark blue shirt. He popped them one by one, pressing a kiss to her skin before popping the next. Felicity’s head stayed in the position he had pulled it, her hands gripped at the waistband of his leather pants, pulling against him in a haze of lust. Her shirt fell open and Felicity shrugged it to the floor, her hands moving back to his pants, wanting inside. 

A low throaty moan left Oliver when she dragged his nails through the short hair of his happy trail, fingers popping the single button at the top, fingers dragging the zip down. She pressed herself close as she sunk her hand into the leather confines, palming his erection through the black briefs. Her mouth sought out the sweet spot in the dip on his neck, she flicked her tongue across it, her teeth grazing over it; all the while feeling Oliver grow harder at her touch. 

A shudder raced through him as he felt her hand manipulating him. It felt so good her skin pressed against his. it was like she was made for him. Reaching up and undoing the clasp to her red lace bra, letting it slide down her arms, exposing her chest, Oliver pulled her hand from his pants; earning a moan from Felicity and a soft laugh from himself, he pushed the item of clothing to the floor. Pushing her back, so she was leant against steel table top, Oliver reached up and took her soft sweet skin in his hands. A slow grin crossing his face he moved in and kissed her quickly, all teeth and tongue, then moving his mouth to somewhere which required more attention. He didn’t stop to place sweet kisses down her neck, he went straight for her pebble hard nipples, lips wrapping around them as he sucked hard, teeth scraping at the sensitive flesh.

Oliver spent a few moments on one, soon moving to the other giving it the same attention, his hands moving to her waist at he searched for the zip, to get rid of the black pencil skirt in his way. Finding the zip and dragging it down, he pulled the skirt down over her slender legs. Felicity would have given him a hand, but her mind was rather preoccupied with the sensations she was feeling from Oliver’s mouth. A low rumbling moan came from Oliver when he got a look at Felicity’s matching red lace underwear, they were in stark contrast against her silky alabaster skin. 

Dropping to his knees Oliver kissed the skin of her thighs, while his hands trailed up and down the sides; he looked up to meet the desire hooded of Felicity, her look only driving him forward. He caught the sides of her underwear and slowly dragged it them down, all the way down her legs and at the end he helped her step out them; it was the gentlemanly thing to do. He held them tight in his first for a second before stuffing them into the pocket of his pants. He looked her up and down again, the lustful look in his eyes giving away his intentions. 

Starting at her ankles Oliver slowly wounded his hands up her legs, massaging each muscle, pressing kisses to where his hands had left. His nose skirted on the inside of her leg, right where her pulse was hammering away. His lips curled in delight when he felt her legs shake at him grazing his teeth over the sensitive flesh on the back of her leg. His hands continued northbound with his catching up. When he reached the apex of her thighs, she was already wet, she was wet for him and only him. He dragged her legs apart and lift one over his shoulder. One hand gripped her waist, while the other rubbed over her wet folds. He pushed a finger inside, hearing the gasp and moan coming quickly from Felicity. He blew gently against her, feeling the shudder of her body at his cool breath on her heated skin. He blew again, but this time leant into the taste the sweetness he could already smell. 

His tongue flicked in every direction over her clit, making letters, number and everything else he could think of, while his finger pumped at a steady pace inside her. Her breathing was ragged and her knuckles were white from where they gripped at the steel table top Felicity was now practically sat on. Her heel dug into his back, as her leg curled over his shoulder, trying to grip him as tight as she could as he brought her nearer and nearer the edge of ecstasy. Oliver increased his pace, adding another finger and curling them inside, a hiss escaped Felicity and hand shifted from the table top to Oliver’s hair which she used to keep his head in pace as he picked up the pace and found the spot which was working for her. She was so close, her whole body was trembling with anticipation. A soft shine of sweat covered his skin and chest heaved trying to keep up with her heart.   
“There... just there,” she whispered, her voice hoarse as she struggled with the words. Oliver grinned as he found out a while ago that sex was the one the few ways Felicity was able to un wind. He continued his administrations, varying his speed, even upon knowing she could rip his hair out at any moment. He felt her tighten, so securing his hand on her waist he drove her over the edge.   
“Oh christ,” Felicity cried the steel table digging into her palm, her tugging at Oliver’s hair, her toes curling and her whole body taut as she rode through the heart hammering orgasm Oliver had given her. Oliver didn’t stop when she came, he continued riding it out with her, moving his tongue through her folds, lapping up her sweet juices as she came into his mouth. 

When she had had finally stopped shuddering and relaxed against the table top. Oliver stood, into the process lifting her onto the table top. The hard steel was cold and unrelenting against her skin, it was like a breath of fresh air as he mind found some clarity. Oliver found her lips instantly, biting down on those full cherry red lips, wrapping his tongue around hers, giving her a taste of what she was like.   
“All mine,” he murmured, his mouth close to her ear, nipping at lobe. Felicity’s hands had found their way to his body. Running over his chest, scratching down his back, squeezing his very hard erection in his pants.   
“All yours,” she answered before nipping at his collar bone. “I want you,” she said between grazes, her hands moving quickly to rid his pants and briefs. Oliver was all too happy to help rid the last of this clothing. 

Felicity knew he was not small, but it still took her by slight surprise how hard he could get. She took him in hand and pumped him slowly, thumb moving to rub the glistening drop that had appeared over the head of his cock. His head fell on to her shoulder and fist sat clenched on the table top.   
“Felicity,” he said in warning. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could last, especially with how she was tormenting, he knew from experience that it could only get better. He grabbed her hips and dragged her to the edge of the table, lining himself up with the help of her hand. In one swift move he was buried inside her the sounds from both of them telling each other how good it felt. When he started moving the pleasure only got better. Felicity’s hands were wrapped around his shoulders, holding on what felt like her life. Oliver was pretty much holding her in his arms as he ground into her, strong hard movements bring them both closer and closer to that edge of satisfaction. 

There was nothing slow about what was playing out between them. It was raw emotional carnage, everything spilling into one hot lust filled fuck. Felicity’s sunk into his shoulder, she knew she had pierced the skin, when she tasted the oh too familiar matictic taste in her mouth. It was her way of claiming him as hers, just a she knew when she looked in the mirror her skin would be littered with hickeys. Felicity was still reeling from the last time she came, so it didn’t take her long to tumble over the edge this time bringing Oliver with her. They came together in a haze of crying out each others names with a frenzied list of swearing; it would be surprising if the club upstairs didn’t hear them. 

Legs wrapped around his waist and head rested on his shoulder, Felicity’s heart pounded against her chest and her breathing came fast. She felt completely and utterly blissful. 

Stood pressed against her, hands running up and down her spine, Oliver felt beyond anything he had felt before, he felt content and happy stood here with the woman he loved.   
“We should get dressed,” he whispered, his breath playing over the blonde strands of hair that had come loose in the ordeal.   
“Wham bam thank you ma’am,” Felicity chuckled pressing a kiss to the bite mark on shoulder which had thankfully stopped bleeding a while ago. Oliver chuckled and looked for a reply.  
“I just want to get you home so we can do it again and again and again.” His lips curled in one of his signature sexy grins that always made her knees weak. 

She nodded a little more eagerly than she wanted too, hoping Oliver had seen. She pushed away from him and went in search of her clothes, hoping no damage had come to them this time. Finding everything but her underwear she dressed quickly then moved to her computers to shut them down before waiting for Oliver. He had pulled on a loose pair of sweats and his grey hoodie which he kept lying around the Foundry. He was putting his own things away and throwing a few other items of clothing into a gym bag ready to take with him.   
“Ready?” he asked looking back at her over his shoulder. Felicity nodded and joined him as they headed up to the car park above them. 

The drive was quick and thankfully eventless, it wouldn’t have been the first time they had come into trouble driving back to her place from the club. Felicity had dug around in her bag for a while before Oliver finally gave up and pulled out his own set of keys and unlocking the door in front of them. Frowning and complaining about why he couldn’t have done that sooner, Felicity followed him to the elevator. Once inside and the doors had slid shut, Oliver turned and crowded her into the corner, answering her question from before.   
“Because I love watching you ramble away at inanimate objects,” he smirked brushing his nose with hers.   
“Really? Because I don’t see that as fair especially when I’m tired, over worked and in need of bubble bath because I’ve just been ravished by the local Vigilante,” she grinned her eyes narrowing slightly with humour.  
“Do you think the vigilante would mind if I joined you in that bath?” Oliver asked feigning an all to serious look. Before Felicity could answer the elevator doors opened with a ‘ping’ and she was sliding out from the confines of his arms hurrying to her apartment. 

Opening the door and headiing inside, leaving it open for Oliver to lock up behind him she headed straight for her room and into the bathroom shedding clothes as she went. But the time she was bent over the white tub she was naked and very naked Oliver was pressed up behind her.   
“I take that as a no then?” he asked answering his question from before. She could feel the grin on his lips as he pressed a kiss to her spin. 

A sleeping Oliver was a varity, The combination of their after hours activities and the painkillers from earlier played a big part in Oliver now snoring softly beside her. He was nearly always awake before her in the mornings and she was nearly always asleep before him the evenings. Oliver’s compulsion to protect her was usually his reason for his lack of sleep, he was scared someone would come in the middle of the night and take her from him. She knew there was nothing she could do and that it didn’t matter what she said he would continue to look for ways to protect her, even if that meant losing sleep. She crawled into bed her self the grin still on her face. She flicked the light off and under the light of the street below and the light shine of moonlight from above she watched his care free features in easy sleep and it wasn’t long before Felicity was falling asleep herself wrapped up under his good arm, dreaming of days where there was no one out to get them and they could just live a life in peace. 

A few weeks later..

Oliver had been tense all day, well all week if you wanted to get technical, Felicity could see something was getting to him and it worried her, especially when it was clear he wasn’t going to tell her what was wrong. She hated to push him, knowing he would come to her when he was ready. That was the thing their relationship, neither pushed the other, knowing the trust between them wouldn’t allow there to be secrets. She did her job as usual and when he sent her home early that day, telling her that he only had business calls for the rest of the afternoon meaning she didn’t need to stay and that he could handle it himself, she should have known something was wrong. The way he spoken to her was chilling, his tone was cold and distant like he was trying to push her away, like they hadn’t been together for the last 3 years, like she was just his secretary. Dig had driven her home and dropped her off, offering no explanation to why his boss was suddenly acting the way his was, he too had been sent home and told not to come back. 

Felicity knew he had good days and bad days, but even on the bad days he was nothing like this. She hoped when she turned up at the Foundry later, he would be in a better mood, otherwise she was cornering him and making him tell her what was going on. 

Felicity didn’t have the chance to corner him and make him tell her what was going on, as there was on Oliver to be found, only the note that had been left in his place. A note telling her he had left her and not to look for him. Her life had fallen apart at that very moment, everything she knew with him shattered. Her life shattered and she didn’t know how to carry on, except from finding Oliver and bringing him home whether he liked it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two - 

Three Years later - 

“Damn Felicity,” Diggle laughed dragging out her name as he watching as the petite blonde floored a rather stunned and off balance Sara. Standing up straight and catching the towel Dig threw in her direction, Felicity wiped the shining sweat from her heated skin. It had taken a long time for this day to come, the day Felicity was able to put the Black Canary on her ass. Though she was pretty sure, Sara had been going easy on her. She had spent most of her days in the Foundry if she wasn’t at QC as their Technical whatever of IT - when Oliver left she want back down to the lower levels of QC - it had taken her a while to get where she was in her job and life; and with the help of Dig and Sara she was getting there, she was getting to the point where she may be able to let go soon, let go of him and the pain he has caused her. 

She was breathing hard and the adrenalin was still pumping through her at a quick pace. Turning on her heel she grinned at Diggle, eyes dancing with laughter. “You next?” she asked wrapping the towel around her neck, using the ends of the towel to pat at the sweat running down her face.  
“No, for now I think I’m good,” he rumbled raising his hands and stepping up from his perch on Felicity’s desk, John had been watching Sara and Felicity spar for the last half an hour and this time, Felicity really was giving as good as she got. She had grown strong and agile over the years, her body solid with muscle yet still as feminine as ever. 

Felicity looking down at a grinned Sara who was looking up at her as she rested on the backs of her forearms. Felicity couldn’t believe she had finally been able to put her down after years of both Sara and John training her. She offered her hand out to to the other and helped pull her too her feet. 

“You did good Felicity,” Sara said proudly touching her shoulder gently, squeezing it just like Oliver used to. “Ollie would be proud,” she nodded her voice going quiet and the hurt lacing her eyes along with a hint of anger she couldn’t quite rid. When Sara had found out Oliver had upped and left John,Felicity and his family, she couldn’t believe it to start with. Yes he had been flaky and unreliable, but that was the old him, not the man that had come back from the island. The man who had come back from the island had be strong, brooding and more than anything else, true to the people he loved. Sara had stuck around after that, no one one was sure sure whether it was to make something up to John and Felicity for Oliver’s mistake or for company. Unlike Oliver, Sara hadn’t come back to her family and as much as she wanted to be with her family again, she couldn't let them see the person she had become, they were better off remembering who she used to be. 

Felicity couldn’t reply, she couldn’t find the words, even after three years she still struggled with hearing his name, it was like a trigger. She was better than used to be, whenever she used to hear his name she would cry or go silent for days. “Shall we hit the showers and then dinner?” Sara asked changing the subject and dragging Felicity from her own mind.  
“Sure,” she nodded her lips curling into a slight smile. Though it didn’t reach her eyes like the previous ones had. 

Over the three years Oliver had been gone, Felicity had done many things to pass the time. One of which was redo the ‘Arrow-cave’ again. Things were sleeker, more technology oriented and this time there was a proper bathroom/shower/locker room and med bay in place, with the all the equipment to do major surgery if they needed to do, though Felicity seriously hoped they never had to. There were two showers which the girls used more than Dig and it occupied more of their clothing that it did Dig’s and it had been done to look like a normal gym locker room, they even had their names on the locker doors, Felicity was nothing if not detail orientated. 

“Yanno, I never thought I’d do it,” Felicity spoke quietly as she braided her wet blonde hair in to a simple plat, tying the end and letting it fall down her back. She watched Sara tie her own wet hair into a bun on top of her head before answering Felicity, her bright blue eyes training on her with a questioning look..   
“You’re stronger than you look Felix,” Sara grinned using the nickname she had picked up after seeing some advert for cat food and after that Felicity wasn’t sure she should be offended that she had the nickname of a cat. Felicity hated it, well not as much as she used, and if she was going to be honest with herself it was secretly growing on her.   
“Seriously that name you gotta stop with it ,” she laughed shaking her head. “Caden tried calling it me the other day,”   
“Damn and I missed it?” Sara choked on her laughter making a fuss about missing her nickname taking effect on the people in Felicity’s life. As quickly as she had started laughing and joking about, she sobered up. “I’m being serious though, you are way stronger than you think and today and everyday since he left has proven that.” Sara had become like a rock for Felicity, as soon as she had heard Oliver had left she had come back to see if it was true and she just never left. 

Felicity wasn’t worried by Oliver’s and Sara’s history, if anything it was the thing that made them closer. Felicity’s braid bobbed against her back, he glasses slipping slightly down her nose as she looked down. “Sometimes it’s just hard, like I don’t know what I’m doing. After he left I realised how much of my life revolved around him,” she confessed wrapped her arms around herself and holding on. “He was everything to me, he helped me grow from the geeky IT girl into who I am today or was three years ago,” she sighed eyeing Sara gauging her reaction. Sara only nodded, she understood her. Oliver was once her everything, at the time whens he got on the ‘Queen’s Gambit’ with him, she couldn’t see beyond the billionaire playboy he was; she never saw the real him until it was too late. 

“Now look at the life you’ve created for yourself? Look at what you’ve accomplished,” Sara spun around arms out as she made point of Felicity looking round the Foundry. “When he left you could have stopped all this, but you didn’t. This place is just as much yours as it was his, the ‘Emerald Archer’ may not hunt the streets no more, but the Black Canary and her dutiful side kick do and all under the watchful eye of their Felix.” Sara talked sense, more sense that Facility would like to admit.   
“I seriously hope I am not the sidekick,” Diggle frowned appearing freshly showered, now wearing black shirt and jeans instead of the sweats and vest he had been wearing earlier.   
“Of course not,” Sara grinned winking at Felicity who just laughed, she was laughing more and more since that day. She had spent so long close off from the world, hiding away and letting herself close down. Well at the beginning she had, but she couldn’t do that, she had people to think of, she had a life to lead, she may not have been able to see a life without Oliver in the beginning, but now she nearly had everything she ever dreamed off. Watching the banter between Sara and John was enough to brighten anyone’s day, they worked well as team. Felicity didn’t know whether it was out of respect of finishing what Oliver had started or that they were genuinely caught up in protecting the city from the ones who were failing it.   
“You know we love you John,” Felicity chuckled rising from her chair and leaning over to give him a swift kiss on the cheek. “Now I seriously need food,” she moaned clutching her stomach like she was starving. Diggle and Sara laughing moving themselves around the Foundry to pick up bags and coats. Felicity did the same and together they left as the small family they had become. 

They stepped inside Big Belly Burger, instantly getting a greeting from Carly Dig’s sister in law. “I’ll be with you in a sec,” she called nodding towards an empty table across from her. The trio sat down and needn't bother look at the menu because they all had the same every time they came in. Carly knew this and their food was in front of them with in minutes, thanks to Diggle calling ahead and telling Carly to get the order in.   
“I seriously think I have put on like an extra hundred pounds,” Sara groaned gripping the barely there amount of stomach she hand and that was only because she was puffing her stomach out. “You guys are making me fat!” she complained wagging her finger, but in the process throwing a fry into her mouth with a grin.   
“Yeah whatever,” Felicity laughed throwing one of her own fries at her, which got itself lodged into her bun. “Try having a kid, actually I can’t wait until that day comes, try shifting those pounds then!” she protested trying to keep her voice stern but failing.   
“Oh shush yummy mummy,” Sara winked pulling the fry free and then popping it into her mouth. Felicity gagged and hid her face in her hands. “You look fab-u-lous,” she laughed aloud waving her hands up and down Felicity’s body. Truth be told, Felicity was fitter and looking better than ever had in her adult life adult.   
“I’m not denying that I don’t,” Felicity answered coolly, holding a fry in her hand as she waved it around. “But don’t sit here and talk bull amount you being fat.”

Felicity and Sara were off again, Diggle swore at some point later in his life he was going to find out that he was in fact secretly female because he put up with all this.   
“Do you think we can get another guy on the team?” Diggle asked interrupting the girls before they got into a full blown argument about weight and babies again, he suffered with that enough at home with Lyla.   
“Why?” they asked in unison both turning their piercings eyes to him. Oh dear, things never ended well when they started talking in union.   
“So I can feel more manly,” he answered raising an eyebrow daring them to push. Looking at each both before speaking, Sara went first.   
“But John you are manly,” she protested. “You’re the manliest man I know, only real men use Jasmine and Honey body wash,” she said solemnly trying to stop smile curling her lips. Where Sara was successful, Facility wasn’t, she bent down head resting on the table crying with laughter.   
“You promised!” he accused pointing a fry at Felicity. “You swore not to tell anyone!” he cried glaring at Felicity. He turned his attention to Sara and tried to explain. “It was one time, I had run out of wash and Felicity had left hers in the stall!”  
“It’s alright big guy, some guys just like showing their feminine side more than others,” this time Sara did laugh and she leant on Felicity while doing so. The girls held each other as they cried with laughter and kept making jokes which only set them off more. John gave up in the end trying to explain himself and set back to eating his burger in peace, well as much peace as you could with two girls in fits of giggles in front of him. Thought honestly he wasn’t complaining. It was good to see them like this, see them happy, especially Felicity who had been so down after Oliver. When Sara came back she drew her out of her shell and started to bring back the girl she once was. 

“I really need to get home,” Felicity panted wiping the tears from under her eyes as she started to calm down. “Thea has had Caden all day I hate to think what the condition the house is in.”   
“How is the little guy?” John asked pushing his empty dish away and leaning back on bench drink in hand.   
“He’s good, missing his Uncle Dig and Aunty Sara,” Felicity said looking at the pair of them pointedly. Both frowned and muttered their apologies, but Felicity knew they didn’t do it on purpose they just found it hard being around Caden, something Felicity had had to come to terms with a long time ago.   
“You’re both welcome anytime, but unlike when he was a baby I can’t bring him down into the Foundry now and honestly I don’t know if I want to, not until he’s older anyway,” Felicity sighed it was hard keeping another life from her son, even he was still young, a baby even, it just felt wrong; so she was glad that there might be a day in the future when she could tell him everything. Tell him what his mother did and what his adopted aunt and uncle do along with who his father was.   
“We’ll stop by tomorrow or something, your day off right?” Sara asked leaning across and snatching the rest of Felicity’s fries away from her, knowing she wouldn’t eat them. Sara could eat most men under the table, but then it was no surprise with everything she had been through you never knew when your last meal was going to be.   
“Yeah, right I need to go, so tomorrow?” She asked rising from the bench and pulling her coat on. She pulled her braid from under the heavy fabric and then picked her bag up, throwing a ten down on the table for her food ignoring protests from Dig.   
“Tomorrow,” they said together grinning at each other. “Jinx!” Sara laughing pointing at Dig and pulled a zipping motion over her mouth. 

Rolling her eyes Felicity waved to them and walked off leaving them to argue over the finer points of ‘Jinx’. Felicity still lived in the same apartment complex as she had three years ago, so the short drive home was something she could do with her eyes closed, not that she would ever do that, because that would be seriously irresponsible. After parking the car in the garage and stepping into the elevator along with who were all over each other, obviously unable to make it their apartment before pulling each other clothes off. Now that brought back memories, Felicity down into her Perry winkle pink lips as she thought about the ‘Elevator experience’ her and Oliver had not long after they started going out. 

The elevator doors ‘dinged’ open on her floor and after a last look at the giggling couple behind her she pulled her keys room her bag and walked down the hall heading towards apartment 67b, here home since arriving in Starling City. The key slide into the lock with ease and after a twist of the write and kicked to the bottom of the door she was stumbling into her apartment and crashing into shoes and coats littering the floor. Eyes widening and a sigh escaping her lips Felicity looked at the horror show before her. 

“It looks worse than it is!” Thea exclaimed appearing from the kitchen carrying a box of toys on her hip, under arm which she threw more toys into after bending down to pick them up. Hanging her coat on the hook, and picking the other up in the process, Felicity heading deeper inside setting her bag down on the work top.   
“I take it Cay was a handful?” Felicity said eyebrow raising when she saw the full extent of the mess. It varied from Lego bricks on the carpet to a suction cup arrow, stuck to the head of a little buddha figurine she had on the books case. Pulling it off and hearing the little ‘pop’ Felicity didn’t know how to be mad or upset, she knew it would happen.   
“Just don’t even go here,” Thea laughed dropping the box at end of the sofa and then moved on to putting some order back to the cushions on the sofa. “I swear he only does it with me,” she scowled pulling a carrot stick out from the depths of the cushions looking at it oddly as if to say ‘how’d you get there’, before throwing it towards the trash can and cheering when it went in.   
“I dunno, have you heard the stories when he’s with Tommy?” Felicity winked picking up clothes littered in front of the TV. “Costume changes?” she asked holding the Batman outfit up and then looking down at the Robin, Superman, Flash and a further array of Superhero costumes.   
“Yup, on the hour every hour,” Thea plopped herself down in the couch once it was straight and set her feet on the coffee table. “He fell asleep about half hour ago, so he should sleep for the rest of night.” Thea was one who helped Felicity care for Caden the most, with work and then work at the Foundry as well it was hard to be able to get Caden to and from everywhere he needed to be.   
“Glass of wine?” Felicity offered already moving into the small kitchen and pulling two wine glasses down and grabbing a bottle of red she the rack. She headed back into the other room and sat down beside Thea was sigh, happy to finally be home. She poured out the red liquid into the glasses, taking one for herself and handing the other to the younger member of the Queen family. 

“Thank you for watching him for me, I know it was sort notice,” Felicity spoke quietly taking a mouthful of her drink. Felicity honestly didn’t know what she would do without Thea, Tommy and everyone else helping her.   
“You don’t need to thank me, I’d give that little boy the world if I could,” she grinned winking. Thea, along with everyone else spoiled Caden , if that boy needed something he’d get it in a flash. “Anyway, I love being around him, he reminds me of Ollie, or well the stories I heard of him.” Thea had been spending more and more time with Cohen, whether it was with her mother, or with Roy, Felicity’s son was never short for company.   
“Your Mom was telling me about Oliver when he was small the other day, she’s still struggling isn’t she?” Felicity asked knowing the answer already. When Oliver went for the second time, Moira seemed to go down another dark hole, it wasn’t as deep as the first, she still went to out and worked and did everything a good CEO should; but she wasn’t the same, she lost all the light about her.   
“Yeah, some days are better than others, I know her being around Cay helps, especially when they get into arguments and he always win!” she laughed shaking her head. “She just seems so much happier afterwards.”  
“I’m glad, she’s welcome to have him anytime, but being CEO of QC doesn’t leave you with much time,” Felicity nodded hugging her knees to her chest and resting her head on to them, watching Thea out the corner of her eye. 

Thea only nodded, she wanted, needed to ask Felicity something, but she knew there was a chance Felicity would shut her down completely. “Have...have you heard anything from him?” Thea whispered tipped her head to look through her hair at Felicity. “I know you don’t like talking about him, but I miss him, I just don’t believe he left again that’s all.” Thea’s voice didn’t reach beyond a whisper and Felicity had to listen hard to hear her.   
“I haven’t.” Felicity shook her head reaching out and grasping Thea’s hand. Over the three years since Caden had been born, the pair had grown close. It might have been because they shared the common interest of Caden or Oliver, or it could have been they just needed the company of someone feeling the same things as them, but whatever it was; they just glad that they had each other.   
“Are you still looking?”  
“Of course, I will never stop,” Felicity answered softly. “Yes I am learning to move on and after three years I’m finally starting to feel like I’m in a place to do that, but he’s still the father of my child and Caden should know his father,” Felicity knew it wasn’t as simple as that, because there were so many emotions floating around in her head that she couldn’t even fathom, but she was right in what she was saying, today really did feel like a day to a new beginning. 

Thea didn’t need to say anything she just set her glass on the coffee table and curled into Felicity’s side dropping her head to her shoulder. Felicity dropped her head on hers and they sat there in a comfortable silence. 

Felicity shut and bolted the front door after watching Roy help a stumbling Thea back home. It wasn’t like they had drunk a lot, but Thea was just really tired. Felicity had already made up her mind that she was going to tidy tomorrow, so all that was left to do now was check on Caden and then go bed, which was calling to her louder than ever.   
She pushed the door open to the box room she had turned into Caden’s bedroom. Dig had helped her with putting furniture together. Thea with her amazing artistic skills had done all the paintings of superhero’s on the wall, not how close to the heart all that really was. All Felicity had done was stand and watch the little family they had created together grow. 

Caden was out cold asleep when she checked on him, Thea must have really run him ragged. She made sure the nightlight was on before she pulled the door shut and headed down to her own room. She pottered about for a few moments going through nightly rituals of removing makeup and jewelry and then of course clothes. She pulled on the pair of forest green drawstring pajama bottoms, which back in the day used to belong certain billionaire. There were just some things she still couldn’t quite rid of yet. 

After settling into bed, she pulled her tablet up from where it was charging next to her bed and scanned through a couple of updates running at the Foundry and then on some alerts she had set up. She had hacked into federal agencies all over the worlds, using their facial recognition software to scan every camera they had access to, all searching for one face, Oliver Queen. She hand others on all his accounts, or accounts linked to him in some way, even the people he was close to. Felicity was on mission, she was going to find Oliver Queen and she was going to bring him home. 

An incessant ‘Ping-ing’ woke Felicity at five AM. At first she thought it was Caden with one of toys, but after rolling over and finding the space next to her empty she frowning. Groaning she looked for whatever was making the sound, finding her tablet was the culprit. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up dragging her tablet across her pillow into her lap. After snatching her glasses from the bedside cabinet, she switched the device on to see what was going on. Entering her password three times before getting it right, she stared at the screen stunned. 

“I’ve found him...”


	4. It's him, it's really him

Chapter Three - It’s him, it’s really him

Felicity’s eyes widen, like they were in slow motion. She honestly couldn’t believe what she was seeing, it had been so long since seeing a real time image of him. Her finger brushed over the screen and eyes started to water ever so slightly. It took a few minutes before he brain could register that she should be doing something, like calling John and Sara. Scrambling for her phone on the best side cabinet, she knocked half a dozen items to the floor before getting her hands on it. Hitting speed dial two Felicity waited for John to answer, her fingers tapping restlessly against her leg.  
“Come on, come on,” she spoke hurriedly now getting up and moving around the room, pulling on a jumper and stuffing her feet into her fuzzy slipper boots. “Dig!” she exclaim when she heard him mumble a sleepy ‘Hello’. “I’ve got him, I’ve found him!” she said grabbing her tablet from her bed and hurrying into the main room. “Australia,” she said answering question. “Image came from an Australian security camera, there’s a ninety eight per cent match.”

After putting her tablet down she headed into the kitchen to put the coffee pot on. “Well it came through on my tablet about ten minutes ago, which would have been about seven in the evening over there,” she explained doing quick calculations of timezones in her head. “Okay, I’ll phone Sara pick her up on the way?” she asked already itching to get Sara on the phone. “Thanks, bye!”

Before phoning Sara she poured herself a very large cup of black coffee and sat herself down in front of the main computer, switching it on and logging into her area which would allow her to access the camera footage with more options to find out more. She grabbed her phone again and this time hitting speed dial three, she called the third member to her team.   
“Stop bitching and listen,” she laughed. “I’ve got him, I’ve found Oliver,” she exclaimed bring the image up on her computer and still not believing what she was seeing. “I’ll explain everything else later, John is on his way to you be ready,” Felicity explained bringin her feet up and tucking them under her. “Okay, I’ll see you in a few, bye.” 

Felicity knew that they were were short and sweet conversations, but she wanted to get to working on the image and she they would get here as quickly as they could. So after hanging up, Felicity set to work cleaning the image up because though there was ninety eight per cent chance that it was him, she wanted it to be one hundred percent sure. The image was still rendering when John and Sara pushed into her flat, carrying Coffee and pastries.   
“We stopped at the place next door,” Sara explain dumping them on to the coffee table and moving to try and get a look at the computer screen, coming unstuck when all that was on screen was a hazy image with the word ‘rendering’ written across the screen in red.   
“How long is it going to take?” she asked leaning back against the breakfast bar, coffee in hand.   
“Not much longer,” she Felicity nodded looking back and forth between them trying to read their emotions. It was something she had never been very good at, reading people's emotions that was. 

Sara was jittering, which meant that she was anxious, worried and angry; all rolled into one creating a mess when she finally let it all go, thankfully a punching bag or dummy was at the end of that rage. John, well John looked the same as he usually did, he had all emotions tightly wound up and hidden away, but the was a crease in his brow showing that he was conflicted.   
“You okay?” Felicity asked feeling calmer she had her family around her. Diggle looked at her and sighed. One of those well built, emptying the lungs sort of sigh.   
“I dunno,” he admitted. “This all seems so surreal, we’ve been waiting for this moment for three years and now it’s here, I dunno what to feel,” he shrugged, and for the first time he felt completely drained. Felicity stood pulled him into a hug, wrapping her arms tight around his neck and tucking her head into the crook of his neck. John’s arms automatically held her and they stood like that for a few minutes before pulling away.   
“Feel everything, I know I do,” she admitted with a frown. “I’m angry, sad, happy, excited and everything else inbetween.”

Sara had come over during Felicity’s and John’s hug, she stood a step behind them and when Felicity had pulled back she tucked her hand in hers.   
“But he’s coming home, whether he wants to or not,” Sara said firmly squeezing her hand tightly and nodding at John.   
“Momma?” All three heads turned towards the sleepy looking three year stumbling from the bedroom across from them. His little feet were stuffed inside dinosaur slippers and his superhero PJ’s earn a chuckled from them all.   
“Hey baby, what are you doing awake,” crossing the room Felicity swept Caden up into her arms holding him close, he was her little rock. Whenever he was close she was always able to ground herself in the moment and clear her mind to work.   
“I heard voices,” he mumbled heading already dropping to her shoulder. He was fighting sleep and Felicity knew in a few minutes he would be going back to sleep on her shoulder.   
“Uncle Dig and Aunty Sara will be quiet, how about you go back to sleep?” Felicity smiled stroking his head back and pressing a kiss to his forehead. She felt the nod and after rocking him back and forth on her hip for a few moments, while having a silent conversation with Dig and Sara about how cute he was and a for a few moments they forgot about the chaos that was happening in their lives, Caden finally dropped back off to sleep. 

She held him close and moved back into his room,; the covers were pulled back and she set him back into the cocoon of warmth. Caden always reminded Felicity of the simplicity of life and how innocent it was under all the evil she saw. She pressed another kiss to his head and closed the door behind her when she left. 

“He should sleep now,” Felicity nodded coming back into the room with Dig and Sara who were in deep conversation. For the second time that night a ‘Ping-ing’ noise drew attention. The image had finished rendering. All three dived towards the computer, Felicity sat down and John and Sara stood behind either shoulder trying to get a look at their lost friend. Sara’s was the most audible gasp, because image was now good enough to see that yes, it really was Oliver Queen. 

“Well things just got more confusing,” John said pushing closer to the computer screen after a few moment of silence.  
“What’d you say that?” Felicity asked trying to see what John saw, though coming up short.  
“Look,” Dig pushed a finger towards the computer screen indication to the way Oliver’s arms where. “I know that stance, he’s cuffed, I bet my last dollar on it.”  
“I’m lost,” Sara admitted raising her hands and looking at the screen with the most confused look Felicity had ever seen. 

“What if he didn’t leave, what if he was taken?” She spoke softly, her eyes glazing over as she stared at John who was looking a lot like her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four -

“Thea, it’s Felicity I’ve got another favour to ask...” 

“Okay so where in Australia did the footage come from?” Sara asked before taking a long drink from a bottle of water. They were so many thousand feet up air and it was only eight AM. When they had complete confirmation that it was Oliver in the camera footage, all systems were a go. Both John and Sara had gone home to pack a bag and Felicity was straight on the phone to Thea seeing if she could have Caden while she was away. Once Cay was settled with Thea and Roy, who didn’t look to pleased about being woken up that early since in the morning, she headed to airport where she would meet Sara and Dig.   
“It came from a warehouse just outside Perth,” Felicity answered. “But he’s not there now,” she clarifide. “I think he was being moved so I tracked the car he was being put into and it went to this creepy place,” Felicity brought up a satellite image of run down building, to be honest it looked pretty similar to the ones he had been moved from. “I’ve got the blueprints here,” she loaded a new image on the screen and showed them to John and Sara. 

When they landed, they headed straight for a run down motel that was only ten minutes down the road from there Oliver was being held. They were all itching to just get out there and bring him home, but they knew they had to plan what they were doing and be careful. After paying for three nights at the checking in desk and earning a very confused but amused look from the owner to why all three of them were staying in the same room. They set up shop in there new ‘Arrow-cave’. Since they had managed to get their hands on QC’s private jet, they had been able to bring what they needed without having to got through security checks like they would have done if they were flying commercial. Felicity used the small table as her desk, setting up laptops and her tablet. Dig and Sara had dragged the curtains shut and bolted the door before laying out their arsenal on the bed. 

A few hours later and about thirty or coffees between them, the trio had come to some sort of plan.   
“Okay so Sara and I will take out the guards and as many others as we can,” Dig was pointing to heat signatures on one of the computer screens, there had to have been close to a hundred heat signatures on site so they knew they were going to be out numbered. “Felicity your job is to get in there and get Oliver, you may not be as trained as Sara and I, but you can do damage,” Dig grinned proudly at her hand clamping down on her shoulder. “Me and Sara will find you when we can, keep to comms at all times and don’t get yourself killed,” he nodded letting a long sigh scrubbing his face.   
“Lets get some sleep, we’ll head out when it’s dark,” Sara said softly flicking off the screens to the computers. “That means you Felicity, you’ll be no good to Ollie if you’re passing out from exhaustion.” Felicity had been awake the longest, she had barely slept on the plane from planning their routes in and out the warehouse. After landing they had been able to get more satellite images with heat signatures to where people were and what the patrols were like, and where Oliver was being held.

Sara and Felicity took the bed, and Dig took the armchair beside the door, then for ten solid hours they all slept before taking on their biggest mission yet.   
“Felix,” Sara called to Felicity using her nickname she has picked for her. “I have something for you, I would liked to give you this under better circumstances, but none of us can be recognised tonight so it seems fitting.” Sara held up a black duffle bag, pushing it into Felicity’s arms.  
“What is it?”  
“We all have our masks, this is yours,” Sara grinned. “We’ll come with a name later.”  
Opening the bag Felicity looked inside and folded up was her own ‘superhero costume’ “So cool,” she squeaked a grinned spreading across her face.   
“Go change,” Dig called from where he was cleaning his guns, we need to be heading out soon. 

When felicity stepped out the bathroom she was a new person. Sara had done a good job designing her outfit, like hers it was black skin tight leather with heavy boots. She had a belt which would allow her to clip things on to, like the gadgets she had been making. Seriously all badass super heroes needed IT tech on their belts. Sara had been listening to Felicity the day she said if she could be any other hair colour it would be purple, so what had Sara got her? A deep purple wig. “You listened,” Felicity laughed curling a lock of the fake hair around her finger.   
“Of course,” Sara grinned back waggling her eyebrows from under her own mask.   
“Here, since you got on so well with Sara’s staff I thought you might like your own, except yours has addons,” Dig drew a white staff from behind his back, it was broken in two but when put together it was about a meter and a half long. He grinning like a fool and Felicity had never felt more like one of the team than she had there.   
“Guys I’m gunna cry,” she laughed waving her face as she bit back tears. “This is amazing, but how about we go kick some ass,” she put on her best, deep throaty kick some ass voice which she may have practiced in the mirror, but if she was ever asked that, she would deny it.   
“Let’s get Ollie back,” Sara nodded picking her own staff up. “Hey Smoak, here,” she grabbed a small black rectangle and threw into Felicity’s waiting hands. It was her mask. It was slim and curved, with sharp looking pointed ends top and bottom then the elastic to wrap around her head under her wig. 

“Comms check,” Dig spoke softly from his spot behind a brick wall as they waited to storm the building, could you call it storming when there was only three of them?  
“Here,” Sara’s disembodied voice came over the comms floating in their ears.   
“Here,” Felicity’s came next.  
“All right we go in hard and fast, Felicity get Oliver and just make sure he stays alive long enough to get home,” Dig she gruffly his voice coming over distorted on the comms. “Move!” the sharp command came clear and Sara and Dig made a beeline for the building, while Felicity scaled the fire escape to the flat roof. She was after and door which would lead her on the second floor and then just down the hall from that was Oliver. But that would mean going through a handful or armed guards first. 

She took out the only guard on the roof with ease, he wasn’t even paying much attention so when she surprised him from behind, he was knocked unconscious with one swift hit to the back of the neck. Felicity knew the lights would be down. Dig’s only other job was to shoot them out on his way past, so when she flung the door and was met with a corridor of blackness and shouts it didn’t phase her one little bit. The outfit seemed to give her a new wave of confidence and bravado because she moved down the thin hall with speed and agility taking out attackers like she had been trained to do by John and Sara. 

Breathing hard and adrenaline pumping through her veins Felicity turned to look at the seven men she had taken out alone, the immense feeling of pride overwhelming her.   
“I’m badass,” she whispered to herself grinning like a fool. “Oliver!” she suddenly remembered hurrying towards the door. Pulling the duffle she had been carrying over her shoulder she unzipped it and pulled a small explosive from the bag. Placing it in the points Dig had told her too, she took a few steps back and crouched, but that wasn’t before calling ‘Fire in the hole!’ as a warning to Oliver. 

The bang was deafening, but Felicity was back on her feet and pulling the door open with ease now that it swung freely on it’s hinges.   
“Oliver Queen, I am taking you home,” She spoke loudly changing her voice, she couldn’t help but have a little a fun, yes they were in a rushed situation, but she had just taken seven armed men, blown a door of it’s hinges and she was now rescuing the man she had thought left her, a joke or two wouldn’t harm.   
“Who are you?” he asked stepping from the shadows, fists clenched ready to fight.   
“You don’t recognise me? That’s awesome,” Felicity cheered fist pumping the air, her voice falling back to normal.   
“Felicity?” Oliver asked voice laced with disbelief. He moved out of the shadows and Felicity finally got a good look at him, he wasn’t very different except from needed a good shave and a proper meal, all in all who ever had taken him wasn’t looking to kill him. “Is that really you?”  
“The one and only,” she laughed. “Saving your behind like usual,” she teased. “Oliver we need to get moving before they send more up here I don’t know how much longer Dig and Sara can hold the ground,” she spoke hastily, scanning the room he had been holed up in. There was a bed and toilet, much like a prison cell, what she did notice was that he had all of his gear apart from his bow and arrows, were they taunting him? Had the people who took him, put the disguise he used to save the people of Starling City in the cell with him to mock that he in fact couldn’t help anyone.  
“Dig, Sara?” Oliver questions following her out the cell after he had grabbed the green suit.   
“Time for reunions later, we need to get moving!” she said more forcefully. 

“I’ve got Queen Bee, we’re heading your way, standby,” Felicity touched the comm in her ear and waited for a reply.  
“Really Felicity?” Sara and Dig laughed together, both of which sounded like they were having too much fun taking out the enemy.   
“What I’m enjoy this superhero stuff,” she laughed catching the confused look on Oliver’s face. “See you in a few.”

Turning her attention to Oliver she reached inside the duffel bag and brought out a bow and quiver full of arrows. “Suit up,” she grinned throwing them in his direction. Moments later Oliver was running by her side as the Hood. They were down the stairs and joining Dig and Sara in the midst of the battle.   
“Ollie!” Sara cried when she spotted him, Felicity was sure she would have hugged him if she wasn’t in the middle of grappling with someone. Felicity crossed the space and with a swift kick to the back of the head he was out cold. “Thanks,” she grinned moving onto someone else. They had stopped using guns it seemed and move to engaging them in hand to hand combat.   
Felicity moved back to Oliver who was taking his own target out, three years locked up only seemed to make him angrier. Losing herself in the battle Felicity worked on taking out whoever she could, blows were landed on her, she knew she would be going home with a black eye and cracked lip, but it was all worth it. 

“I know!” Oliver shouted over the noise they were all making. Felicity looked at him briefly before smacking one of them around the head with her staff.   
“Know what?”   
“You moved on and had a kid!” he said moving away out of earshot for Felicity reply. A little struck by his words Felicity was knocked off balance and pushed to the floor. An arrow came flying from her left taking the attacker out before he could do more damage and after Oliver, Sara and John dispatched the ones they were fighting, that was it. They had got Oliver back and and were heading home as a family again. 

Sara came over and offered her hand to Felicity. “I’m so proud of you sister,” she whispered pulling Felicity in a brief hug before realising her. Dig and Oliver were having a manly hugging session with few words and lots of looks.   
“Before you starting throwing theories around,” Felicity called out stalking across the large room, her awesome walk being interrupted by unconscious bodies. “Get the facts Queen, I had Caden eight months after you left!” she seethed narrowing her eyes at him. She wasn’t sure why she was so angry, but it annoyed her that he just assumed she had moved on and forgotten about him and then had another kid with some guy. It made her feel like all those times before he had been taken were insignificant and forgotten.   
“Caden is yours Oliver...”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five -  
It had been three hours, three long and horrid hours since they had come back from the warehouse. Three hours since Felicity had put her training to use and saved the man she loved. Three hours since he found out he was in fact a father. Three hours since he shut her out and locked himself away. Three hours and Felicity still didn’t know what to do.

“Okay so I admit telling Oliver that Caden was his in that setting, with everything that happen probably wasn’t my greatest idea,” Felicity admitted cringing as she played the scene back over in her head. 

~Start of Flashback~  
“Caden is your’s Oliver!” Felicity shouted her voice ringing around them in the empty space of the warehouse. The hood came down and Felicity saw the look of fear and surprise on his face. Had he really never considered that the blonde haired, brown eyes boy at home was in fact his own son?   
“How?” he choked, his left hand scrubbing over his whiskery chin.   
“I don’t think you of all people need a biology lesson,” Felicity said flatly, her arms crossing over her chest. She was obviously still in her ‘Superhero’ costume which was still giving her power of confidence, not that she lacked it before, but she knew is she had been plain old Felicity Smoak, she would want to handle this conversation diplomatically and calmly. 

“Sara, I think we could do with some air,” John chirped up touching the blonde’s shoulder and tipping his head towards the door.   
“Air? Sounds fantastic!” she nodded hurriedly taking the arm Dig offered her and leaving the building at quick pace. 

Felicity and Oliver watched the pair leave, welcoming the privacy, wel as much privacy as you could get with god knows how many dead or uncious men littering the floor around them.  
“When?”  
“When what? When was slept together or when was he born?”  
“Both,” Oliver answered.   
“That night, a couple of weeks before you left, you got beat up pretty bad and we were both a bit shaken,” Felicity said answering the first question. “January 31st, he was born a month early.”  
“Was he okay?” Oliver asked quickly finally moving to look at Felicity and not the ground in from of him.  
“He was fine, he was in intensive care for a couple of days while they checked him over, but other than fine,” she smiled softly. She wanted nothing more than to get back to the motel and change back into her own clothes, as awesome as this was, she was tired now;a actually exhausted summed it up better.  
“Good,” he nodded swapping his bow to his other hand. “Why didn’t you say?”

Felicity’s jaw dropped and she wanted to do nothing else but punch him, hard. “You think I knew?!” she screeched her voice reaching decibels a dog would hear. “I was two months pregnant when I found out and it even me to figure it out!” she hissed, her voice was laced with hurt and anger. “Sara was the one who put the puzzle together, I was too focused on you to see what was happening with my own body!”

“Uhh, Felicity, Oliver?” Sara’s head popped up in the doorway. “Sorry to interrupt, but we have incoming,” Looking towards the empty holes in the walls of the warehouse Felicity could see the blue and red flashing lights. Cops. “Let’s go,” she said turning on her heel and leaving Oliver stood there.  
~End of Flashback~

“Okay I screwed up!” admitting defeat she banged her head against Sara’s shoulder repeatedly . The two girls had moved outside to give Oliver and Dig some space, after they had left the warehouse Oliver had gone silent and when he did speak it was to Dig. She couldn’t blame him really, she had dropped a pretty big bomb on him. But she honestly couldn’t believe he thought she had moved on, though she had forgotten about him and everything they had together. Sara who was silently laughing hugged her back smoothed out her hair over her shoulder.   
The two girls had become much like sisters over the years, Felicity didn’t know what she would do without and since she had never had a sister, but always secretly wanted one, it worked out well.   
“I thought it was excellent, that walk, they way and how you said it, very Felix,” she teased playfully trying to lighten the mood. Groaning Felicity sat back and looked at her. They had moved out on to the bench outside the motel room, it was still dark, but there was a tinge of red to the sky.  
“Not helping Sara,” Felicity deadpanned scrubbing her hands over her face. “He won’t speak to me and I’ve got to go home and tell everyone. ‘Yeah I found your son, brother, best friend but he won’t talk to me because I had his kid,” she said flatly an eyebrow raising as she thought over the words, they sounded worse aloud. This really wasn’t going the way she had wanted it to or expected it too. She expected to be his arms kissing the hell out of him and making for lost time, she was sit him down and tell him about Caden and show him picture she had brought and he would understand and think that it was the best thing in the world having a family with her. So maybe she was being a little over optimistic, but that was to be expected right?

“Okay, so yeah it’s not ideal, but Ollie will come round, he just needs some space,” Sara nodded like she really believed her words were right.   
“I seriously hope so,” Felicity whispered watching movement in their motel room across from where they were sitting. 

“I hope you all had pleasant flight,” the Captain said appearing from the cockpit. Every nodded and said their thank you’s while gathering their stuff and disembarking the private QC jet. They had been pulled into a hanger and were out the way of prying eyes. What surprised them all was who was there there to welcome them home, the pilot must have called out saying they were close to landing. Thea, Roy and Tommy. These were the three people who knew something of the secret they kept of their other life but not everything, keeping them from the worst of the horrors and dangers that come with the life. They also knew Sara was in fact alive, but instead of outting her to her family helped her keep her secret. 

“Mommy!” Felicity spun around at the voice of an excited little boy running full speed in her direction. Thea was still crouched down pointing in her direction, a grin splitting her face in two when she saw Oliver climbing off the plane. Opening her arms she waited for Caden to fly into them arms and legs wrapping around her tightly, his head dropping to tuck into the gap between her chin and shoulder.   
“I should go away more often,” she laughed folding herself around him and holding him tight against her, she pressed her nose into his hair and breathed in the familiar scent. A very simple but firm ‘No’ came in response.  
“And what about me?” Sara laughed pretending to pout, she dropped her bags to floor and put her hands on her hips.   
“RaRa,” Caden giggled pulling away from Felicity in haste and latching himself onto the other blonde.   
“Oh and I’m just a sack of spuds?” John laughed pretending to be offended. Good naturedly and in ritual Caden nodded making them all laugh, but in the end he climbed up Dig -literally- and wrapped his arms around his neck hugging him tight. Caden loved Dig like a father, he had been there for everything and with Lyla, had helped Felicity raise him. 

With the four of them being distracted with Caden, Thea, Tommy and Roy had moved over to welcome Oliver home. But Oliver’s attention captured by the blonde little boy welcoming his team home.   
“I think you Mom should explain that,” Dig whispered. Felicity turned her head at her name and looked on curiously at the silent conversation Dig was having with Caden.   
“Explain what?”  
“Who that man is,” Caden whispered pointing towards Oliver who was now stood alone with his Sister, her boyfriend and his childhood friend stood behind him. Reaching out Felicity took Caden into her arms and sat him on her hip. Everyone went silent and watched on. Felicity even caught a tear running down Thea’s cheek.   
“Caden, this man right here is your Daddy,” Felicity whispered close to him, her hand brushing hair back away from his face, her child really didn’t like the hairdressers, yet he really needed a haircut.   
“But..” Caden looked at Dig and then Oliver, he couldn’t understand. “Is he the one in the picture?” he asked looking back at Felicity. 

A smile brighten her face and she nodded. “Yeah, he’s the man with Mommy in the picture,”  
“He is different,” Caden answered back matter of factly. This caused an eruption of laughs from everyone around him.   
“I promise you it’s the same man,” Felicity spoke softly not shifting her eyes from Oliver’s gaze. She tried to convey everything she felt and wanted to feel in that gaze, making him see she was still somewhat the same person she had been before he was taken. Only, she was strong, braver and now a mother.

They didn’t manage to get Caden to go over and meet Oliver at the airport, which was no surprise to anyone, Oliver a stranger to him and Felicity would have been worried if he had just ran over and hugged; but, they did manage to get him to say hello in car which was a start. 

Even though it was the smallest place they could end up at, they all ended back up at Felicity’s. They crowded the floors and sofas, all sat in a circle chatting away and catching Oliver up on everything that had happened.   
“You know I really should tell mom your home,” Thea wondered aloud.  
“You still haven’t told her, I thought you phoned on her way here?” Roy asked passing her a glass of wine.   
“I was, but Cay decided he wanted to play that flappy bird game,” she shrugged taking a sip.  
“So I have you blame on why my child is addicted to a poorly made game?!” Felicity sighed coming back in through the door with Sara. They each had an armful of food which had just been delivered. “Dinner!” she called knowing Caden and Tommy would hear from the bedroom. Caden appeared first with Tommy bring up the rear with a clown face drawn on his own face. “When he starts drawing on the walls, you can explain to Thea,” Felicity laughed shaking her head as she passed the food out. 

Once everyone had something she sat back down in her spot on the sofa next to Oliver, with Thea sat on his other side the two seater became very cosy and they pressed together, to make things more interesting Caden had decided Felicity’s lap was a better place to sit than his bean bag.   
“Ask him,” Felicity said around a mouthful of Thai food. Watching cautiously from his perch on his mother’s lap, Caden found the courage to ask Oliver a question.   
“Where have you been?”   
Oliver thought for a second. “In Australia, do you know where that is?”  
Caden nodded and asked another. “Did you live there because you didn’t like me and Mommy?”

The room went silent and Felicity wished she had had a chance to veto his questions before hand.   
“Caden...”  
“It’s fine,” Oliver said interrupting Felicity. “I love your Mommy very much,” he answered in a hushed tone his gaze flicking to Felicity before going back to his son. “and you, but I had some...important things to do out there,” Oliver lied easily, because even though it wasn’t the truth, Caden didn’t need to hear that his father had been kidnapped by some psychopath.   
Caden hummed, the tuned rumbling in his chest. “Okay, that’s fair,” he nodded somberly while eating a bean he had snatched from Felicity’s takeaway box. “Did you bring me a present?”   
“Caden!” Felicity groaned hiding her face on her son’s shoulder. Everyone around her laughed relaxed as Father and son started to bond just a little bit for the first time. 

“Want me to take him?” Felicity looked up at Dig who was stood over his arms out to take Caden from her lap.  
“Please,” she whispered unwrapping his arms from around her neck. Dig very carefully and expertly lifted Caden from her lap and carried him to his bed, where she knew he would settle him down and tuck him in under his Superman bed sheets. 

Thea, Roy and Tommy had all left to go home half an hour or so ago, which left Sara, Felicity, Dig and Oliver in her apartment living room.   
Sara had found her way into Felicity’s kitchen and was looking for the chocolate fudge ice cream she had hid there, Felicity didn’t want to break the new to her that Caden had found it and eaten it.   
“He loves him a lot?” Oliver asked his voice low as he too watched Sara.   
“Dig? Yeah, he’s been like a father to Caden.”  
“I’m sorry,” Oliver whispered his voice catching in his throat.   
“What for?” Felicity asked turning in her spot her brow knitting together. “You didn’t leave Oliver, you were taken.”  
“I should have put up more of a fight, Slade left me with no option, he was going to kill you all if I didn’t leave with him.”

The first tear slide down Felicity’s cheek, finally opening the dam for the rest to follow. In haste she clutched his face between her hands and kissed him, hard. She poured everything to that kiss, every emotion she was feeling and then some more. She pulled away, breathing hard and fast. “I never moved on, I couldn’t, not matter what I told myself, I never moved on!” She said firmly, she had to make him understand. Oliver nodded and kissed her again, his hand settling on the curve of neck while the other grasped one of the wrists that held his face.

They were pulled apart at someone clapping. Turning their heads, they saw Sara stood in the archway to the kitchen jumping up and down as she clapped her hands. “I knew it!” she grinned. “You owe me fifty,” she pointed at Dig who was shaking his head from his spot in the doorway of Caden’s room.   
“You guys made a bet on whether or not we’d sort things out?” Oliver asked in disbelief, but humour laced his words.

Sara hummed and folded herself in the armchair on Felicity’s right, while Dig took the spinning chair on her left. The four of them were back together as team, as family and Felicity had no intention of letting any of them leave her again.


End file.
